wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Może do niektórych nie dotarło, albo dopiero teraz się dowiadują, ale, tylko osoby z rolą Medyka mogą akceptować bejsy. Swoich własnych nie mogą - inny medyk musi. Czemu akurat ci Medycy? Bo ja sama nie dałabym rady ;) Again... kim są ci '''Medycy'?'' To takie 4 osoby które akceptują bejsy.. w sumie mogłam to wyjaśnić wyżej, ale macie więcej czytania >:) A tutaj lista naszych kochanych Medyków: Ja, czyli Luneł/Noceł/Noceu/Dzikus Eflei, albo jak kto woli Wolfii Kayne, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Kajek/Kajak Kaja, ups, nie macie życia xddd A tak serio, to jeśli Kaja choć trochę nie będzie miła, to ją zjem C: Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej ;) Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką. ;) Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie, to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc, proszę nie narzekać. No chyba, że o czymś zapomniałam Agrest|Pierwsza Osadniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Agrest.pngSzarlosia (dyskusja) W jakim programie robiłaś pręgi? Bo są bardzo ładne Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Znowu te rozmyte kreski... WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:00, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Dziękuję Srebrna Pełnio ^^ Robiłam w "FireAlpaca" Szarlosia (dyskusja) Rozmyte kreski? Kreski są proste, a moje "pręgi" (bo nie są jeszcze tak dobre bym chciała nazwać je pręgami) są w różnych kształtach. Szarlosia (dyskusja) O lol, już 2 miesiące to tu stoi. Generalnie, ja tu widzę... coś w stylu trójkątów. Mogłabyś to zmienić? Linuana, dyskusja Mycka|Piecuch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mycka.png Mówiłam, że będę ćwiczyć pręgi, ale nie spodziewałam się, że już po jednym razie będę mogła wysłać bazę. Wooooo KOCHAM TO CO ZROBIŁAM! Rydzu Papaj Wooooo świetne :0 Szarlosia (dyskusja) A dzięki ^^ Rydzu Papaj, ej gerl ogarniasz to, że robiłam to myszką na komputerze w gimpie? Ja nie, myślałam, że tak można, myślałam, że do takich pręg potrzeba bardziej zaawansowanych metod. Mogłabyś trochę bardziej zaostrzyć pręgi na końcach? Kajen Pewnie. Rydzu Papaj Czy to o to chodziło? Musiałam usunąć te ,,kółka", bo nie pasowały przy zaostrzonych pręgach. Rydzu Papaj Tak, o to. Jak dla mnie jest spoko i nie widzę problemu, by nie zaakceptować - jednak co twierdzi reszta medyków? Kajen Trochę bym je poprawiła ew. Linuana, dyskusja Hmm, wiesz Luneł dla każdego to znaczy co innego. Co dokładnie powinnam poprawić? Rydzu Papaj Deszczowe Futro (KN)|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Deszczowe_Futro.png Eee nwm Rydzu Papaj Ah! Aktualizacja Rozjaśniłam pręgi. Cóż, póki jeszcze nikogo tu nie ma chyba poprawię co niektóre bazy swoje. Rydzu Papaj Rozjaśnij pręgi, bo jak na razie ja tu widzę coś w stylu srebrnego niebieskiego. I popraw jakoś te pręgi na łapach. Linuana, dyskusja Kwiecista Łapa (KP)|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kwiecista_Łapas.png Rydzu Papaj Ale... nie wiadomo, gdzie on(a) trafił(a).... Linuana, dyskusja Ajj, dobra to zrobię według rangi jaką miała i zamienie plik, a co do innych to postaram się je poprawić teraz lub nigdy. Rydzu Papaj albo jednak jutro, bo teraz mi się nie chce :V Lisi Nos|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lisi_Nos.png Rydzu Papaj To samo. I jak już robisz pręgowanie ticked, to niech chociaż wygląda jak to pręgowanie. Linuana, dyskusja Lwia Gwiazda|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lwia_Gwiazdas.png Pręgi na ogonie miały tak wyglądać, jak coś mogę je zmienić. Rydzu Papaj To samo. Linuana, dyskusja Ciężki Krok|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Ciężki_Krok.png Chyba się uzależniłam od robienia pręg Rydzu Papaj To samo. :v Linuana, dyskusja Oliver|Pieszczoch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Olivier.png No skoro Olivier to teraz w 100% kanoniczna postać, no to wypada mu zrobić base'a. To wcale nie zostało zrobione w 3 minuty myszką XD. Kajen Myszką, czy nie - jak ma się talent nawet kałem dobrze wyjdzie. A co do Olivera, to wciąż jestem zdania, że koty których nie było w serii (bo jego nie było z tego co wiem, prawda?) nie mogą być kanonem. Rydzu Papaj Prawdopodobnie był w Misji Frajera. I weź dodaj airbrushem jakieś ciemniejsze znaczenia na ogonie czy gdzieś, żeby taki jednolity nie był. Linuana, dyskusja Skowronek, co Śpiewa o Świcie|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:LarkKit.png pozwoliłam sobie na szare przednie łapy, ale jest to ledwo widoczneWildLoner (dyskusja) Nie chcę być niegrzeczna ale "blado pręgowany" raczej nie oznacza dosłownie jaśniejszych pręgów niż resztę całego ciała :/ i trochę jest tak pusto na pyszczku Prezuska (dyskusja) Tak jak napisała Prezuska. Zrób ją jasną z mniej ciemniejszymi pręgami po prostu. Kajen Blady pręgowany to raczej nieco jaśniejszy bury, huh. Linuana, dyskusja Jemioła (KP)|Kociak z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Jemioła_KP.png Szkoda mi jej , została od tak zapomniana ;c Prezuska (dyskusja) Zmień ten base na kociaka, bo nie wiadomo, gdzie trafiła. Linuana, dyskusja Na tą chwilę niestety nie mogę zmienić base bo jestem na wyjeźdźe ale zaraz jak wrócę to go zmienie Prezuska (dyskusja) Darktail|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Darktail - Rouge.png jeszcze jutro zrobię mu base samotnika i mój synek będzie miał galerię Frankfurthyhy (dyskusja) Lineart ci się rozmył na ogonie. Kajen Brindlekit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brindlekit.png Tamten base na trochę... Bolesne kolory i znowu rozmiar Majeł (dyskusja) Brindlepaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brindlepaw.png Majeł (dyskusja)